Give Up
by Iruma-Youichi
Summary: Datang ke pernikahan orang yang dulu menjadi tujuan utama kita hidup memang tidak mudah. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Apa aku harus menyerah? /Fic kedua / Review please..


Give Up

Hai, ini fanfic kedua saya. Saya terinspirasi dari cerita anak meme yang datang kenikahan mantannya. Dan..jadilah fanfic ini XD Mohon review ya!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya om Kishi.  
**Cast**: Naruto, Sakura. 

*Fanfic ini pake Naruto POV.

.

.

.

Jrosshhh!

Suara parfum tanpa merek terdengar keluar dengan deras dari botolnya. Kusemprotkan parfum murah itu keseluruh tubuh–maksudku, bajuku. Dengan mengenakan jas hitam pinjaman ini membuatku terlihat 2 kali lebih keren dari biasanya. Kuamati pantulan tubuhku di kaca besar yang menampakkan bahwa tubuhku semakin mengering dari hari ke hari. Kuraba perutku yang nampak sedikit buncit, meski tubuhku yang lain mulai nampak tulangnya.

Aku pun tak tahu, apa yang membuatku malas menyentuh sesuap nasi atau ramen di meja. Meski perutku meronta, aku tak pernah mengabulkanya.

Kurapikan rambut kuning jabrikku yang berantakan. Ke kiri, ke kanan. Tak tahu ingin dimodel apa.  
"hmm, keren sekali aku ini.." Ucapku seraya tersenyum. Aku pun bergumam dalam hati.

.._Jika aku keren begini, mengapa ia tak memilihku menjadi pendampingnya?_

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ramai, bising, penuh sesak. Aku benci suasana seperti ini. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang nampak terbuat dari sutera. Masing-masing bercakap dan bergosip bersama kawannya. Entah kenapa, senyum dan tawa mereka benar-benar tak mengenakkan. Seolah mengejekku. Ah, biarlah. Demi _dia_, aku rela membiarkan telingaku terkena polusi.

Ruangan tiba-tiba sunyi. Mata mereka semua menatap sesosok–bukan, 2 sosok yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian indah, berbalut mutiara nan sutera mahal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Bergandengan tangan, menunjukkan keromantisan mereka pada dunia.

Semua orang riuh. Menyoraki sang pengantin baru.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum. Ah, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar cocok.

.

.  
.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan disaat mereka berdua mulai berciuman. Pun aku juga. Namun, entah kenapa, walau sedetik, terbesit rasa sedih dan iri dihatiku. _Kenapa harus dia? Bukan aku?_

.

.

Proses demi proses kulewati. Dengan menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Menutupinya dengan senyum.  
Sial, melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura berciuman di depanku membuat hati ini panas. Panas dengan alasan tak jelas.

Tapi, apa dayaku? Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Tak pantas aku cemburu akan hal yang sudah pasti. Manusia rendah sepertiku memang tak pernah bisa bersanding dengan Sakura. Aku hanyalah seorang temannya. Selamanya.

.

.

Aku tak tahan. Semakin kutahan, dada kerempengku ini terasa makin sesak. Seolah tak bisa mengeluarkan nafas cemburu–karbondioksida ke udara. Hammpir saja aku meninggalkan ruangan ini, bila saja kau tak menarik kerah bajuku.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau mau pulang? Pestanya belum selesai, lho."

_..Sakura, kau mau aku tersiksa karena melihatmu dengannya?_

"Ya. Aku lelah."

Kuambil roti di meja seraya menyantapnya. Menatapmu dengan senyuman. Mataku tak kuasa menatapmu yang sangat terlihat cantik nan anggun. Dan juga, kenapa kau menatapku seolah tak ada apa-apa?

"Begitukah? Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Suatu saat kau juga akan menikah, kok! Masih banyak cewek didunia ini!" Ucapmu menyemangatiku, seraya menepuk pundakku. Ah, Sakura. Kenapa senyummu terlihat sangat tak mengenakkan bagiku?

Aku tersenyum miris.

"haha..iya. Bye, pulang dulu, ya.."

Aku berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan mereka yang sedang dalam masa kebahagiaan terbesar ini. Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dulu, aku selalu berucap dengan semangat, bahwa aku tak akan menyerah. Ya, dalam hal apapun, termasuk cinta. Tapi apa daya, semua sudah berubah sekarang. Aku sudah bukan bocah nakal yang pandai bicara. Bicara yang tak ada artinya.

Kepalaku mendongak menatap langit._ Ah, indah sekali langit biru ini_..  
Bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenangi mataku membuat langit terlihat berkilau.

Aku tersenyum.

Yah…mungkin, kinilah saatnya aku harus menyerah. 

E.N.D

* * *

Loh, pendek banget ya? O.o hehe.. Mohon review-nya ya, biar saya tambah semangat dan bisa memperbaiki kualitas cerita saya kedepannya! ^^

_Iruma-Youichi_


End file.
